


丸倉_小宅戀愛了

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 記者丸X小宅男





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有第二章喔，記得點開。  
就可以上車了😇

丸山隆平是一名電視台的員工，掛名副導助理，實則為高級打雜工，從幫導演跑腿搥背到親自下海採訪。

丸山負責的節目是超級早安調查，這一檔晨間播出的消息番組，從開播以來就有一定持續的人氣。

實際上街採訪的環節是由丸山負責籌劃的，僅與幾名工作人員組成的小團隊，由於其他人都要負責其他專業的項目，自然採訪者的角色就落到丸山身上。

說是隨機採訪路人，其實都是固定在電視台的周圍隨機找人進行，一次通常五至十人左右的採訪數。

最近，丸山有一個在意的人，說是在意也沒錯，因為這個人太特殊了，各種方面。想不記得他都難。

採訪時常常遇到這位有些特殊的人士，就那麼剛好幾乎每次都在他們要進行採訪時路過，丸山自然就會去向他搭話。

今天的採訪題目定為: 最近大熱門的婚活派對其流行的理由為何？！

順利採訪到達一定數量後，打算再採訪最後一位時，身旁的助理妹妹戳戳丸山的背。

"诶，まるちゃん、那個奇怪的宅男又來了。" 助理妹妹一臉無奈，指著丸山身後的樹叢處。

熟悉的高挑身影，戴著奶黃色的圓帽，穿著格子襯衫扣子完整扣到衣領處，外面是款式俗氣的藍色防水材質外套，土土寬寬的刷白牛仔褲，永遠的雙肩包與流行搭不上邊的腰包。

  
  


阿阿，正盯著這邊看呢。也沒有要隱藏起來的樣子。

  
  


"來了阿，超級早安調查，第N次了诶。"

"這次題目是什麼？" 大倉一臉準備好的樣子。

"阿，今日的題目是婚活派對，大倉さん有參加過嗎？" 

"參加婚活派對的目的是什麼呢？是結婚吧？我之前就說過結婚只是縮短自己壽命進而...." 

大倉又開始了。

丸山並沒有仔細在聽，只是盯著對方的臉有些跑神，並做出好像有在聽的樣子邊點點頭。

"......大家以為去婚活派對能夠獲得什麼？去了能找到欣賞自己的異性嗎？不就是配對失敗後更寂寞吧，在那種場合中被衡量各種條件。而且就算配對成功了也..." 

難得大倉沒有跑題的太遠，還是已經跑題再回來討論，丸山並不知道。

但是知道的是，大倉似乎參加過婚活派對。

"欸？意思是您本身有參加過嗎？" 丸山感到有些不可思議。

"......你自己有參加過嗎？" 大倉沉默了兩秒，看起來應該是默認了。

"阿，沒有呢..." 丸山感到有些抱歉的撓撓頭髮。

"...如果是密著我的特輯，いいよ？跟你一起的話...。" 大倉眼神看起來有點飄忽不定，原本插在口袋的手，不知何時變成交握在前方，白皙的膚色被自己捏得稍微有些泛紅。

"...說到底身為記者怎麼可以不知道呢。這樣怎麼做具有真實性的報導阿？..." 

面對大倉的邀約丸山通常都是拒絕的，而且根本不是大倉自己認為的特輯阿。

丸山又轉念一想，最近節目的收視率太持平了，雖然有一定的觀眾群，但難保這樣下去哪天觀眾都膩了收視率就一跌不起了，若真來點密著SP說不定收視率可以上升呢。而且大倉說話其實挺毒蛇又中肯的，雖然常常因為環節長度而減光。

“你都已經是電視台的底層了，難道不好好的去..."

"好啊。" 大倉的話被突然打斷，而丸山根本還沒想完節目內容的提案就答應了。 

對於丸山的允諾，大倉自己根本也沒想到對方真的會答應，一臉愣愣地看著丸山隆平。

…

  
  
  


"為什麼必須要換衣服阿。我挺喜歡今天的穿著阿...丸山...さん。" 大倉皺起秀氣的眉毛，薄唇也不停的碎碎念，指節緊緊抓著自己喜歡的俗氣格子襯衫。

"叫我マルちゃん就可以啦。"

".........マルちゃん、、、" 

"嗯，那我就叫你たっちょん，可以吧?" 丸山滿足的笑了。

"......隨便你。" 大倉覺得自己的臉頰有些發燙。

"話說回來畢竟是你是今天的主角嘛，稍微打扮一下不是很棒嗎？就當試試看新的嘗試嘛。" 丸山用一種哄小孩的語氣柔柔的說著，勾起丸山擅長的親切笑容。

丸山還自來熟的摟住對方肩膀拍了兩下，這對丸山來說就是稀鬆平常的友好舉動。但對大倉就不是了，在自己的觀念內認為這是被稱之為朋友的人才會做的舉動。過近的距離讓大倉感到有些不自在。

由於丸山是高級打雜工，在人手不足的電視台，也會負責小牌藝人的服裝造型。平時跟造型師姐姐混熟的結果就是從女性簡約編髮到男女服裝搭配丸山都還能負責，雖然也是有被導演認為造型糟透了的時候。

"......既然你都這麼說了，也不是不能嘗試...。" 

幸好大倉也沒有太過於堅持，否則這身造型怎麼能當特輯主角呢。

"眼鏡先讓我拿下來喔。" 丸山實在想像不出大倉適合什麼樣的造型服裝，決定先從妝髮開始改造。

"喔...。" 大倉看起來不是太想拿掉眼鏡，就當他允許好了。

丸山伸手摘掉大倉看起來使用很久的銀邊寬眼鏡，隱藏在總是反光的鏡片下是好看到不行的眼眉。

恰到好處的深邃眼皮、比常人稍淺的瞳色、秀氣且形狀姣好的眉毛、彷彿範本般的高挺鼻梁、小巧精緻的鼻尖。

丸山還很傻的揉揉自己的眼睛，看看鏡子又看看眼前的大倉。

大倉的臉完全是可以被稱作為帥哥的，看過無數藝人的丸山都愣住了。還以為每天看那些圈內人士的臉都已經對長得好看的人免疫了。

"...怎麼了...？" 大倉皺起一邊眉毛看著眼前有些癡傻的丸山。

"......你還是把眼鏡戴上好了。" 丸山突然覺得不想讓別人看到沒有戴眼鏡的大倉了。

大倉看起來也很同意的點點頭便把眼鏡戴回去了。

丸山隨意的幫大倉做了身造型，說造型也不是，就只是把帽子拿掉，換上一身合適的西裝就有這麼大的改變。畢竟大倉本人根本是模特兒身材的衣架子，連原本的銀框眼鏡看起來都不那麼土氣了，反而還有種時尚型男感。

"たっちょん、這個頭髮是自然捲嗎? " 丸山撥弄著大倉的長捲髮。

"...我也不想這麼捲阿...。一到雨天就更捲了，感覺我的內心都扭曲起來了。" 大倉看起來真的很討厭自己的捲髮。

"诶，我還挺喜歡的阿。" 丸山是發自內心這麼說的，不是安慰他。雖然是在看到大倉的臉之後才開始覺得好看。

"...。你懂什麼...。" 大倉前面看起來也小聲碎念了一堆，丸山聽得清楚的只有這句了。但是大倉捲髮下的泛紅耳根他可是看得一清二楚。

…

  
  


特輯一播出後，反響比丸山預想的熱烈太多了。許多觀眾都打來問這位先生到底是誰，有沒有SNS可以追蹤之類的。完全被當成紅人了。

連導演都大力誇讚丸山這次做得太好了，明明之前提案時那麼嫌棄來著。

丸山應該高興才是，但卻又有些悶悶不樂。

"叮 ! " 手機很不識時務的打斷丸山的消沉時間。

介面是顯示的名稱是たっちょん。

[下次特輯是什麼時候？] 這是丸山煩惱的源頭傳來的訊息。

"唉。" 丸山嘆了口氣。

明明是自己製作的大倉特輯，讓收視率提升，還造成話題，連帶自己都有企劃下一個環節的資格了。

但總覺得不想讓大家認識大倉，畢竟發掘他的有趣之處的人是我啊...。

丸山的小腦袋開始打結了，繞不出這個迴圈、找不到問題的答案。

"叮 ! " 原本暗下的螢幕又亮了起來。

[下次一起去喝珍珠奶茶如何？]

[你不是想做珍珠奶茶特輯嗎？]

[雖然我不喜歡喝黑黑的珍珠。]

[但是如果跟你一起去的話...我可以考慮喝的...。]

[下星期日還空著。]

[去嗎？]

大倉一次又一次地傳來訊息。看來是對於丸山沒有任何回應感到有些焦急。還傳了一個白熊的問號貼圖。

  
  


…...丸山知道這種感覺是什麼了。

  
  


喜歡上了。

喜歡上一個人的感覺。

已經好久好久沒有過了。

  
  
  


…


	2. 小宅的第一次體驗

  
  


丸山正對著眼前簡潔過頭的房間感到驚訝，用空曠來形容也不為過。

"就說基地裡什麼都沒有。" 大倉悶悶的說。就算丸山是自己的朋友也不是那麼想讓人進到基地來。

"連床都沒有？你平時怎麼睡阿？" 丸山無視大倉的悶氣，反正都說服讓自己進來了。

"鋪被子睡阿。房間太小了就也沒考慮過要買，一直都是這樣過的。" 

丸山幾乎把房間巡視了一遍，除了擺放在塌塌米上使用電腦的小茶几跟直立式小風扇，其餘沒有什麼多餘的物品放在房間。棉被衣服等物品都收在櫃子內，而且疊的整整齊齊。

連冰箱都沒有任何生活痕跡，僅僅放了幾瓶特定牌子的礦泉水。

丸山差點忘了今天的目的。

"不說這些了，來喝吧？我連下酒菜都買了喔。" 丸山很自然的坐到小茶几旁，把酒菜都布置好。

…

  
  
  


丸山開始醉了。

只要一醉丸山就會開始東拉西扯的亂聊。

"ねね、有沒有人說過たっちょん長的很好看？" 丸山有些突兀的拋出這個問題。

"は？！沒有，怎麼可能好看？" 大倉噴出了一口酒，瞪圓了雙目。

"じゃ、我是第一個知道你長得這麼好看的人嘍？" 丸山眉眼都柔柔的彎著，用一種果然只有我懂的語氣。

一瞬間大倉覺得彷彿泡在滾燙的池水內，從臉頰開始發熱到全身，熱氣蔓延的不可收拾。

一定是喝酒太熱了讓腦袋沒辦法運轉了，大倉這樣說服自己冷靜下來。

因為臉頰發燙的緣故讓大倉眼前的鏡片泛起白色霧氣，正摘下眼鏡打算用衣角擦拭。

"たっちょん、、、"

"たっちょん、" 丸山不知道何時已經移動到大倉身旁了，臉的距離近的過頭了。

"！" 突然嘴唇上一陣柔軟。

被被被被被マルちゃん親了！

大倉原本就已經無法轉動的思考能力，現在更整個停擺了。

臉上厚重的眼鏡被丟往地上，取代的是丸山湊上來的臉龐。唇邊親出嘖嘖的聲響，反覆輾壓大倉的唇瓣。

大倉終於反應過來，試圖逃離丸山的親吻。本能的向後躲避，完全忘記自己後面就是牆了，丸山跟著靠了過來，反而給對方一個很好的施力點。

大倉完全沒有陷入這種窘境過，對方兩手緊靠在牆上，讓大倉沒有可以逃離的空間。

"ん、、マルちゃん、マル、、マルちゃん、醒醒..." 丸山完全無視大倉的呼喚，僅僅是一昧的親吻對方。

"ふん、、ん、、" 大倉從沒有親吻過的經驗，才剛剛被奪走初吻就承受著過激的深吻，對於大倉來說真的太刺激了。對方根本不允許自己合上嘴，強硬的唇舌交纏，唾液只能沿著嘴邊滑落。

大倉現在才理解到電影裡面那些愛情劇為什麼都喜歡親吻了。

"、、は、、ふっ、、ん、、" 隨著親吻持續，大倉感受到自己下腹一陣難受的燥熱。

突然唇上不屬於自己的熱度離開了。以為丸山終於肯放過自己了。結果，對方的手掌貼合到自己發熱脹硬處的位置。

"え、、たっちょん、也會硬阿？" 丸山用低沈的語調說，然後手上動作卻已經在拆皮帶了。

"...マル、マル、!......" 對方拆皮帶拉褲鍊的速度太迅速，大倉連阻止的機會都沒有。

  
  


"ね、、好可愛阿..." 丸山看著大倉充分勃起的下身讚嘆，白白嫩嫩的還透著粉紅色澤，一看就是很少使用，甚至根本沒有自己玩過。

"たっちょん、有沒有自慰過？教教你好不好？" 丸山根本沒有要對方允許的意思，帶繭的右手直接覆上硬物，開始給予對方快感。

"等等...等...別碰阿..." 發軟的雙手根本使不上任何力氣，只能毫無作用的抓住丸山的手腕表達抗議。

丸山覺得手感好極了，滑滑軟軟的，而且對方稀疏的毛髮讓性器看起來非常幼美。

"あん、、あっ、、ん、、う、、"

"うん、、好像、好像有什麼...マルちゃん、、快停下！......求你了...！" 大倉不知道這是什麼感覺，就只是本能的感覺到好像舒服到快死了，緊緊的抓住對方。泛白的指甲讓丸山知道大倉要出來了。

"う、、、うっ！あ！！！" 大倉忽然抽搐了一下，熱液直接噴發到自己的襯衫上跟丸山的手上。

"は、、は、、、" 大倉看起來根本搞不清楚狀況。

少了眼鏡的遮避，沒有任何阻礙的直接觀賞到大倉的臉，過分小巧的俊俏臉蛋，額上冒出細細的汗水打濕了前髮，雙眼迷離的無法對上焦距，無法閉攏的嘴持續發出微微的喘息。

這怎麼忍耐？

丸山無法停止了。

把軟綿綿的大倉直接放倒在地板上，丸山動作俐落的把長褲內褲一併給剝除。

"...マル、別脫阿..." 大倉試圖進行抗議。

丸山還很貼心的把自己的外套墊在大倉光裸的臀下。

長年不見陽光的雙腿十分白皙透嫩。有些肉感的大腿與臀部在丸山眼裡太過誘惑。

沾著大倉的白液直接就往臀縫處前進，揉揉小巧可愛的穴口，手指便擠了進去。

"え、ええ！為什麼...要碰後面..." 反應過慢的大倉現在才發出疑問。

"因為男人之間只能用這裡呀。" 

"う、うっ、、感覺...感覺好...怪..." 大倉皺起巴掌大的小臉。

"たっちょん、乖，等一下就舒服了。" 丸山親了大倉的嘴角安撫對方，跟說話的語氣相反，入侵的手指強硬的開拓著穴內。

"ん、、ん、、、" 大倉順從的小小點頭。

看著大倉乖巧柔順的模樣，丸山覺得下腹快要忍不住了。

明明打算好好擴張的，丸山卻跟想法相反的進行著。解開皮帶與褲鍊，掏出脹大到疼痛的男根，抵在大倉揉嫩紅腫的穴口。

抽出手指同時將慾望擠入。大倉的穴還沒完整擴張完，有些吃力的收縮著。

"あ、、あ、あっ、、" 被丸山進入的瞬間，大倉直接滴落生理性的淚水。無法抑制的眼眶濕潤。

丸山開始慢慢的小幅度抽插起來，無法等對方適應自己的形狀了。

"等...等等阿...別動...う、、うん、、、" 大倉哭的更厲害了，淚水不斷打溼自己的臉龐。

"う、、ふ、、ふっ、、、" 

丸山腰腹律動持續在一定的速度，已經是保持理性的極限了。

"マルちゃん、、マル、、ん、、" 大倉只能吐出糖霜般的音調，黏糊糊的稠在一起。

"好厲害阿...。第一次就能把我的東西全部完整的吃進去。たっちょん、果然很有天分阿。" 丸山惡劣的個性在此時展現了。

"うん、、う、、才...沒有...は、、" 大倉用哭的發紅的眼睛瞪著丸山，在丸山眼裡只有好可愛而已。

丸山抓起大倉的雙腿膝窩，把雙腿往下貼近身體，角度更緊密貼合後穴。

"、、あ、、ん、、あん、、、 太...深..." 大倉敲打丸山的手，並沒有任何作用。

"あ、、あっ、、ん、夠...了吧？拔出來..." 大倉覺得這個姿勢太過深入，想讓丸山快點出來。

"乖點，在一下下就好。等我射在裡面就拔。" 

大倉覺得丸山動作流氓極了，語氣卻用那種哄女生的態度，怎麼生氣嘛...。

"うん、、、う、" 大倉語尾抹了蜂蜜，吐出小小的氣音。像女生一樣的柔軟嗓音，想聽更多更久。

大倉看起來已經十分適應自己的形狀了，差不多可以準備射進去了。

丸山加速擺動的速度，肉體間牽起的液體黏稠稠的散佈在兩人結合處。

"あ！あん！う、、ううん、、うっ！太快了...マルちゃん、、、マル、、、" 大倉用這種語調喊自己名字，只會加快更多速度而已。

大倉精緻的臉蛋佈滿淚水，小小的唇角掛著唾液，雙頰暈染著緋紅色，眼睛直勾勾的看著丸山，對於丸山來說是太過衝擊又色情的光景了。

丸山抓起對方的腰窩，配合著腿間的晃動，深入到大倉的肉壁無法吞嚥的程度。

"たっちょん、我要射了！" 丸山做出了最後的預告。

"うん、、う、、あ！.....あ、、" 丸山完完整整的出來了，在大倉的肉穴內，射進大量黏稠的精液。

感受到體內熱流的刺激，抖著大倉自己的雙腿，連帶著下體的男根都射了出來，還噴在丸山腹部上。

丸山終於拔了出來，肉穴還依依不捨的收縮著內壁。剛才射進去的液體沒有立刻流出，可見射在很深處的位置。

"......怎麼辦，たっちょん、我還硬著...。" 丸山有些懊惱的看著自己的下體。

".........." 大倉明明平時話多到不行的，現在卻連一句話都說不出來了。

  
  


(了?)


End file.
